


Learning Exchange

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut Monday, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Amai x Sakura. Smut Monday. PWP. There's a special reason Amai invited Sakura to Kumogakure to learn from her skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dachi-chan25](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dachi-chan25).



> For @dachi-chan!

Bowing from beside the lectern, Sakura accepted the applause before straightening. Her last lecture was well-attended and her going-away-slash-thank-you lunch was ready. It was time to wrap things up after her month-long stay in Kumogakure.

“I would like to thank the medic-nin of Kumogakure for having me and allowing me the opportunity to share my knowledge with you. You have been gracious and eager hosts. I look forward to working with you in the future as we continue our exchange,” she said. “If any of you have any specific questions, please come see me directly.”

When the lineup dwindled down to a few stragglers, Sakura finally let herself relax. She graciously accepted the thanks of the last few attendees before her ‘guide’ during her time in Kumo approached.

“Amai,” Sakura greeted him with a smile. “Still more questions?”

A light blush warmed his cheeks and Sakura reeled herself in a bit. She’d recognized the light hero-worship Amai regarded her with, especially since she was the apprentice to the woman who had saved Amai’s colleague, Karai. She’d never had such an attentive understudy and reminded herself not to tease him too much.

“Do you still plan to leave tomorrow?” he asked.

Sakura nodded, though heard a hint of uncertainty in his tone. “That’s the plan,” she said, drawing out the words. “Did something change?”

“No! No, nothing changed… That’s… That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said. “Um, are you hungry?”

Sakura glanced at the buffet-style lunch that had been set out for her and her students. It was mobbed. 

“I am, but,” she looked into his overbright, dark eyes. “You look like you have some burning questions. What can I do for you?”

“Er…” he glanced around, his cheeks warming again. He leaned closer. “Um, it has to do with what we weren’t allowed to ask you about.”

Sakura’s brow furrowed. “What I didn’t talk about…” she murmured to herself.

Amai nodded, holding her gaze with his serious one.

“And it’s something we can’t discuss here?” she asked, trying to discern what his goal was.

Amai nodded again, shoulders shrugging in relief.

What couldn’t they talk about in a room full of medical shinobi? What topic hadn’t they covered during her month in Kumo?...

“Okay, I’ll bite. Let’s head back to my room,” decided Sakura. “We’ll order some room service, and you can fill me in.”

Amai’s sigh of relief was audible and made Sakura smile and shake her head. Really, what could a sweetheart like Amai have questions about?

* * *

“Sex.”

Sakura’s grip on her glass of water tightened; she reminded herself to ease up before it cracked between her fingers. She swallowed and suddenly felt a little awkward about having invited Amai to join her on her oversized hotel room bed.

With a polite clearing of her throat, Sakura nodded. “Sex.”

“We are a very conservative village; we were forbidden from asking you anything relating to sex. But we need to know! We can’t keep living with our heads buried under the rocks, relying on old wive’s tales and ignorance,” lamented Amai, his own glass of water abandoned on the night stand.

“Just so I know how much I would be pissing off your delightful Kage,” began Sakura, “are we talking midwifery, sexual diseases and infections, treatments, pregnancy, fetal development, sexual education, puberty, mental health, consent…” She paused at Amai’s reddening cheeks. 

The room went quiet.

“Spit it out,” she said, bracing herself. “Be blunt, Amai. It’s easier.”

“I want to make love to you.”

Sakura stared at him.

“And then I want to fuck you like an animal.”

Sakura stared down at her glass of water. Wow, she hadn’t even noticed the hallucinogens—

“I’m so sorry, I’ll go—” said Amai in a rush, leaping to his feet and running to the door.

“Wait a second,” said Sakura, grabbing him as he passed by. “You really just said what I just heard. Right?”

“Um.” He swallowed. “Yes.”

Sakura took a breath. “Did you mean it?”

After a moment Amai swallowed again and nodded.

Sakura’s grip on his sleeve shifted.

“Why…” She took a breath. “Why?”

“You can explain to me what you’re going through, physically, and I can learn from it,” he replied honestly. 

Sakura’s lips quirked. “Sometimes it’s hard to stay  _ that  _ focused,” she admitted with a rueful grin.

“I’m also very receptive to dirty talk,” added Amai seriously.

Unable to help it, Sakura chuckled and ran her hand up his sleeve to grab his collar. She pulled him closer until he faced her again and stood between her knees. 

“Good thing, so am I,” said Sakura, winking at him.

“I-I’ll get the blinds,” said Amai, gulping.

“Good boy,” said Sakura. 

* * *

Sakura held Amai’s gaze as she refreshed her lipstick, before she reached for Amai’s belt.

“Now, every time you see a woman putting on her lipstick,” explained Sakura, sliding a finger beneath his waistband to stroke his lower abdomen. “You’ll have a pleasant tingle of anticipation.”

“You’re teasing me,” he said, lifting a hand to Sakura’s cheek and sliding a lock of her hair behind her ear. “And… that,” he glanced down to where she traced him through his uniform trousers, “isn’t what I’m looking for.”

“No?”

With gentle fingers he took her hand in his. “I don’t want the kunoichi-trained Sakura. I want the Sakura-Sakura.”

A warning rang distantly in Sakura’s mind, but she ignored it. “I’m a med-nin, a kunoichi of Leaf,” she explained. “This is who and what I am.”

Amai shook his head and backed Sakura up gently to the bed before leaning over her, forcing her to fall onto her back. She allowed it.

“I think you rely on the kunoichi skills when you’re uncertain, and you rely on your med-nin skills because you’re proud of them; but what I want from you before you leave are your genuine, honest reactions to me,” said Amai, cupping Sakura’s cheek. “Can you try?”

“Mmm-hmmm!” she murmured, too strongly.

His brunette brow furrowed as he held her emerald gaze, searching her eyes. “It is scary to leave yourself vulnerable. I’ll be vulnerable to you, too, you know,” he admitted. “And only to you,” he mumbled, glancing away for a moment.

Deep inside her breast Sakura’s heart thumped a little harder.

Her hands more tentative, her brow a tad pinched, she reached up and pressed her hand against his, holding it to her cheek.

“I know you don’t share my feelings, Sakura, but,” he wet his lips. “I just want to show you how you make me feel.”

Sakura’s eyes fell to his soft, glistening lips, his gentle words stirring inside her.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” she finally said.

He shook his head. “I know what I’m getting into. You leave tomorrow. I am hardly disillusioned,” he said, smiling. 

He leaned closer and rested his head against hers. “So, what do you say? Did I mention I was a very good listener? And that cuddling after is my favourite part?”

Sakura giggled. “Don’t sell yourself so short. I’m sure you have much to offer before the end.”

He grinned before kissing her on the tip of her pert nose. “I don’t mean to brag…”

Laughing now, Sakura felt the tightness in her chest vanish a little at a time. 

His hand at her cheek wiggled, and Sakura let him redraw it only for it to settle on her shoulder where her blouse was tied shut.

He searched her eyes for permission and found it when she nodded.

Sakura reached up and, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, drew down the zipper on his sleeveless charcoal uniform. They unbuttoned each other’s flak jackets, letting them slide to the floor.

Amai’s hands skimmed down Sakura’s sides, lightly tickling her with the faintest hints of chakra; returning the favour, Sakura traced between Amai’s shoulders and down his spine, vertebrae by vertebrae, relishing his shivers.

“Someone’s feeling playful,” he remarked as he massaged Sakura’s legs. After a quick kiss to her ankle he tickled her behind the knee, careful to dodge when she jerked in his grasp. He seized the opportunity to slide her shorts and kunai wraps down her hips and off, dropping them to the floor.

“Someone’s going to get a boot to the head if he isn’t careful,” replied Sakura, though she was laughing in spite of herself. She eyed his trousers and nodded her chin at him. “Ahem.”

To her surprise, Amai winked at her. “As my lady wishes.”

—at which point he loosened his belt and, with a softer look at Sakura, he let his trousers and underclothes fall, leaving him bare to her.

Sakura blinked slowly before looping her fingers in her panties; but Amai’s fingers met hers, and he took his time pulling them free of her legs and ankles. His thumb pressed into the arch of her foot, and Sakura suddenly felt fire curling in her stomach.

“Pressure points?” she gasped.

“Mmm,” he grinned.

“You used chakra.”

“Yes.”

“... keep doing it,” encouraged Sakura, and Amai’s smile widened as he promptly did just that, building up Sakura’s reactions one pressure point at a time until she writhed against her bedsheets. 

A minor amount of manoeuvering and some time later had them centered on Sakura’s bed with Amai kneeling between her thighs. Equally naked and engaged they explored each other with leisurely care and attention, learning each other’s reactions and discovering exactly what the other liked or loved through gasps and sighs.

Amai, always a diligent and open-minded student, thrived in extracting Sakura’ s wanton cries with his expert hands. From her feet through her toes, up her ankles to her strong, shapely calves to her thighs where he spread her wide as she panted from his ministrations, Sakura allowed his questing fingers to roam.

“You’ve had this planned,” she accused as he lined himself up (after she’d pleaded with him to cease teasing her). 

But then, seeing her manicured nails running through her hair with abandon, he changed his mind and pulled his hips back.

“One should always have a plan in mind if one expects to be successful and focused,” he said. “But also… flexible.” 

With that he settled her knees over his shoulders, raising her hips. “Also, while it may be a bit presumptuous, could you please go easy on my hair?”

“On your hair?” asked Sakura, finally looking up at Amai just as he lowered his mouth to her—”Oh!  _ Ngh!  _ Oh my— _ sweet kami! _ ”

(She did not go easy on his hair… in fact, he required a new hitai-ate the next day.)

* * *

Chests heaving against one another, Amai preened as Sakura caught her breath. Their hair was sweaty, his was thoroughly worn, and Sakura’s fanned out beneath her head as she tucked it into Amai’s shoulder.

Her arm stretched across his firm chest as he held her hand in his, over his heart. A blissful smile hung on his lips and Amai let out a soft, happy sigh.

“You… you don’t need any help or education in sex,” said Sakura, exhausted and sated. She snuggled closer. “If anyone challenges you, I will write you a personal letter of recommendation. Or reference.” She closed her eyes, breathing in his subtle cologne. “Mmm.”

Running his other hand down Sakura’s naked back, Amai just nodded. 

(The cuddling and listening were his favourite parts, after all.)


End file.
